


The Earth Won't Forgive

by kikibug13



Series: Unforgiven [4]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, no-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://findyourwords.livejournal.com">findyourwords</a> March 22 prompt: Sharp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Earth Won't Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> [findyourwords](http://findyourwords.livejournal.com) March 22 prompt: Sharp.

Caleb stumbled out of the car and onto the driveway. Steadied himself against the metal and glass, looking at the house. Dark, all the windows were dark. Not that he would see the lights, should his mother be awake.

He was stiff from the hours of driving, achy and exhausted and light-headed, and it seemed that the ground rippled up before his feet as he stepped away from the vehicle. He fell and pieces of gravel dug in, sharp and merciless, into his palms, knees, the side of his cheek.

It only hurt more as he rose to go home.


End file.
